For Science
by lollimewirepirate-ninja
Summary: "So, what do you want me to do?" John said expecting this to be a trick. Holmes mumbles something under his breath. "What was that?" Watson asked cupping his ear trying to here him better. Sherlocked sighed annoyed and said through gritted teeth. "I want you to fuck me..." He locked eyes with the other. "no condom, as hard and fast as you can." Rated T for Mpreg
1. BORED!

**Don't own Sherlock and sadly, never will… (WARNING: FIRST SHERLOCK FANFIC!)**

Sherlock rolled his eyes picking up the gun once more and shot at the smiley face spray painted at the wall. When John heard the gunshot he ran from his room to see what was happening. "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly but, then he noticed it was just his flat mate lying on the couch shooting the wall…again. "You're bored, aren't you?" He asked simply. Holmes rolled his eyes in reply and shot the wall a couple more times before John had to take the bullets out.

"John… there has been absolutely NOTHING to do for a week…" Sherlock said sitting up straight.

Watson rolled his eyes, annoyed at his flat mate. "You'll be fine, it's only been a week. Look at me, I'm fine."

Sherlock glanced him up and down quickly and said, "No you're not fine"

"W-what? Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?" Watson said defensively.

Holmes sighed, exasperated. "Your tremors, in your hands, they're acting up again. I'd say since about, three days ago. And your limp is back. You just didn't want me to notice because then you would think that I would make us do crazy things like…Go to Scotland Yard and demand a case. You should know by now that I can read you like a book, even though we've known each other for over 1 year now."

John chuckled lightly. "And the fact that you can do that is still Brilliant."

Sherlock blushed and looked down slightly. "Get some food from the Supermarket will you, I haven't eaten in a while…" Holmes knew that Watson was always worried about his food, considering Sherlock had said himself that he had 'odd eating habits.' So, John nodded and headed out. As soon as he heard the door close he sprung into action.

"Something to keep me busy for a while," Holmes said while searching on the internet. "Well, this should keep me busy for the next 18 years…" Sherlock went silent, thinking it through for a moment. "or just nine months, if John doesn't want to keep it.. or even worse…" His thoughts were interrupted by Watson opening the door. Sherlock felt his heart skip a beat and he slammed the laptop closed. "John, you're back. What do you need?" John looked confused for a moment and then just decided not to ask what he was doing.

"I just came back to ask what you wanted…"

Sherlock looked up. "Do we have anything edible in the refrigerator?" Watson shook his head. "Well then," The detective stood up and pushed him out the door. "Buy things that are edible." Sherlock exhaled deeply, and decided to get to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Finally finished." Sherlock took his rubber gloves off and held the syringe in his hand that would make his whole plan possible. He walked to the bathroom still griping the syringe. He stood in front of the mirror and lifted his shirt just above stomach. Sherlock closed his eyes tightly and stuck the needle in. He grimaced slightly at the pain but, he thought nothing of it after he took the needle out and heard a knock at the door. "WHO IS IT?" Sherlock yelled, already knowing who it was.

"IT'S JOHN!" exactly the reply Holmes was expecting. " WILL YOU OPEN THIS BLOODY DOOR FOR ME?!"

"How did you open the door?" Sherlock responded as he walked to the door.

"I USED MY HEAD!" Holmes finally decide to open the door for him and when he was done putting the grocery away, He sat down on his bed and asked John to join him.

"John, I need help with an experiment…" Sherlock said blushing. "And it involves us having…uh…. intercourse…" Sherlock's voice cracked and he started blushing a deeper shade of red.

"I'm sorry, can you say that again?" John was almost positive he heard them right but, he wanted to make sure.

"I know you heard me right. It's not that I have any attraction to you John..." Sherlock continued but, wouldn't look at his face. "It's just a science experiment." Holmes turned back to John after collecting his composure. "So, what do you want me to do?" John said expecting this to be a trick. Holmes mumbles something under his breath. "What was that?" Watson asked cupping his ear trying to here him better. Sherlock sighed annoyed and said through gritted teeth. "I want you to fuck me..." He locked eyes with the other. "no condom, as hard and fast as you can."

**Yep… I definitely just wrote that didn't I? Well, when I right the next chapter, all innocence in my hands will be washed away by the sexiness of JohnLock… **


	2. Hypothesis: incorrect

**Still Don't own…**

"It was an idiotic idea of mine, we shouldn't do it."Sherlock paced his room back and forth with John sitting on his bed.

John sighed. "Well, you've already convinced me into helping you with you 'experiment.' What is the experiment anyway? If it has something with your sexuality, we both know you're asexual so…why?"

"You ask to many obvious questions. But, I'm bored and there is nothing else better to do." Sherlock sat on the bed next to his flat mate. "So, are we going to start or what?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Nor did you with mine."

"I asked first."

"I asked second" John huffed annoyed and laid his head in his hands. Holmes just looked at him for a moment then glanced at the clock thinking that the solution that he took would wear off an hour after he took it. It has been about 30 minutes. "We should start now." John looked at him confused.

"Why are you rushing it?"

"I'd just prefer not to stick another syringe into my abdomen."

"What?"

"Never mind." Sherlock took his chance and kissed John forcefully on the lips causing him to fall back onto the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~oops, can't put anything farther than that on FF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John laid down in the bed smiling. "That was fantastic!" he said. "Are you sure that was your first time?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. He enjoyed it but he didn't want John to know that. "I'm positive." He just laid there next to him starring at the ceiling thinking 'He's going to leave me' After a while they both finally drifted to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A WEEK LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sherlock was devastated. He had just got back from the hospital to see if the "experiment" had worked. It did, sort of. He slammed the door closed to the Baker street flat and ran up the stairs ignoring Mrs. Hudson.

John looked up from his computer to see Sherlock running to his room. "What's wro-"

"Don't talk to me for about an hour! I need to think!" Sherlock interrupted and slammed the door. He laid on his bed starring at the ceiling, trying to think of anything except what really happened.

After leaving Sherlock alone for a while, John decided to check on him. When he walked in he saw the detective playing a piece John had never heard before. It was very depressing, and what made it worse was that it had started storming outside.

"What's wrong?" the blogger said walking up to the detective.

"Do you remember what the women from a _Study in Pink _wrote? He said without stopping the depressing music.

"Well, yes. She wrote her unborn baby's name. Why are you asking me?"

"Do you remember how I reacted when I learned that it was her baby's name?"

"You were wondering why someone would still miss a baby after 14 years of it being dead. But, you said it wasn't a name, and that it was a password. Why do you want to know this?"

Sherlock stopped playing and set the violin down but still kept a firm grip on the bow. "I don't recall ever saying that it wasn't a name. But anyway, what I'm trying to get at is that now I understand how someone could still be sad about the death of a baby that hasn't even been born yet." He put his hand over his stomach gently.

Watson gasped. "So you're saying that… you are….how?"

Sherlock looked down avoiding eye contact with John. "Was…" he tried to hold back tears but, he couldn't stop them from overflowing. "I lost it."

John just stared at him in shock. "That was the experiment?" he asked confused.

Sherlock looked up, his eyes blood shot from crying before John had come in. "Yes, and obviously it didn't work to well." he stood up. "Can you leave for a moment."

John noticed this as more of an order but decided not to leave. "I can't leave you like this."

"Leave me alone, John. I am perfectly fine."

"No, you're not. I've never seen you like this before…Is there anything I can do?"

Sherlock was about to reply but his phone went off, interrupting them. He rolled his eyes and checked the text he had just gotten. "It's from Lestrade. He has a case for us. A murder of course but he says there is something different about this one. He should know that all of them are the same in some way. Unless this one actually decides to be a bit more creative about this." Sherlock continued rambling in and John just looked at him confused, wondering how he managed to be crying one second and talking excitedly about a murder the next.

They took a taxi to where the crime scene was. It was a small house, only 1 floor not counting the basement. As they walked in they saw Lestrade talking Anderson and Donavon.

"Hey Freak." She greeted them. Sherlock rolled his eyes and said.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with your stupidity right now. You either Anderson, but then again just your breathing is annoying so I guess I'll have to put up with it. So what exactly happened, Lestrade?"

"A young girl died-"

"Well, obviously. Can you get to the point?"

"We couldn't trace any poisons in her blood nor did we see any wounds. There has been a couple killings like this recently. The thing they all have in common all were doing experiments. We are not exactly what the specific part of these certain experiments that he wants, so we don't know who might be next. But, the murderer apparently sends out warnings first to the target, and they leave…quite the signature…"

By the time Lestrade had finished telling them what they know so far they had gotten to the room in which the dead girl lay. She had a ginger tone of hair and was very fair skinned. Sherlock looked around her room trying to find any evidence. "Lestrade, you were right. Nothing obvious…" John looked at Sherlock with a puzzled expression.

"You have got to be kidding me…"

The consulting detective smiled lightly. "I meant about why the killer would aim for her. But We have only been here for about 30 seconds. I'll see everything in a few moments." Sherlock looked around some more, still not being able to find what she knew but, he found out how she died. "Upside down…" He said quietly. "He hung her upside down. The blood rushed to her head which caused the capalaries to expand. Long story short, she died from the pressure. Tell me some important things about the other victims."

Lestrade nodded. "Well, the first one had done there project on fool's gold. Apparently there is a mineral that looks exactly like gold but ca' kill them if they touch it then ich there eye or eat without washing there hands. That person actually died from a poisoning they got on a hiking trip."

"Why didn't you get me then?"

"It was in America. The second one was doing a project about flowers that if you smell them you would go unconscious, and she just happened to die because she got to close to one of the flowers and while she was out she threw up and choked on her own vomit. And that one right there." Lestrade nodded his head to the women on the floor. "Was doing a project on blood flow and how there are certain things you need to avoid so the blood will flow properly. Well…you know what happened to her…"

Sherlock thought for a moment pacing the room. "They all die so ironically…" John said kneeling near the body to get a closer look.

"Not ironically John, they all had a purpose. Lestrade. How did you know what the projects were about?" He handed him a folder of papers that looked like reports for a class or something of the sort. "Odd. Did you notice how all of the projects were about Facades?" John nodded, even though he didn't notice at all. He just wanted to leave. "I guess we should leave now. I think better when I'm not surrounded by idiots." With that, the detective and the doctor left.

John hailed a cab and it drove up. As he got in the car Sherlock seemed to be distracted by something. "What's wrong?" John asked worriedly.

"Mycroft…" Sherlock said watching as another car came up behind the cab. "I'll see you at 221 in 30 minutes to an hour." Sherlock got into the car behind the cab and sped off.


	3. Big brother helps

***creepy sing song voice* I'm bAAAAAaaaaack…**

Sherlock walked out of the black car, nodded to Anthea, and walked inside Mycroft's office. "Nice change, Mycroft. I never really liked it when you would drive us to the most random placing when we are least expecting it." Sherlock said. He saw Mycroft there sitting down at his desk with two cups of tea in front of him.

"Hello to you too, Sherlock. Please, sit." Mycroft gestured toward the seat in front of him and Sherlock sat down without breaking eye contact with his elder brother. "Would you like some tea?" Mycroft asked.

"As I said before, I noticed we are actually in your office…" Sherlock was quiet momentarily trying to pick out the right words to say. "I suppose you found out about the experiment? I'm guessing you would think that I wouldn't want to be in a musty, old cellar." The detective picked up the steaming hot tea and took a sip, waiting for his brother to respond.

Mycroft nodded. "Of course I found out, dear brother. How could I not? And, I'm sorry that the experiment didn't go exactly as you planned but, that is why I brought you here."

Sherlock chuckled lightly and put the cup down. "Okay, Since it doesn't seem like you are going to tell me why I'll take a guess."

"Well, first things first. How is the tea? I made it myself." Mycroft said while reclining in his chair.

"I think the better question would be, What did you put in my tea?"

"How did you know?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious? Oh well, it probably wouldn't be simple to you. You are an idiot after all. I could tell by the taste and the small white specks, barely visible, on the line of the cup where, when the cup was full, the tea reached. I wasn't going to say anything about it till I felt my temperature climbing."

"Well," Mycroft started. "Since you already drank enough for it to affect you, I might as well tell you."

"Well, I know it's not a poison. I know you wouldn't poison me. And, what does this have to do with my 'experiment' anyway?" Sherlock said taking another small sip, believing it wouldn't have that bad of an effect on him.

"Simple really, in fact I thought you would have figured out by now. What I put in your tea were fertility pills."

Sherlock choked on the tea and sputtered. "Wait…What?!"

"You heard me perfectly well, brother. I'd prefer not repeating it."

"But…Why?" Sherlock felt like Mycroft had to be kidding but at the same time he knew it was true. "Why do you want to help me?"

The elder brother rolled his eyes. "It's not for you. You are just the guinea pig for the pill. Thank you for volunteering to be the first human this has been tested on."

Sherlock just stared at him in shock for a couple minutes before finally saying something really quietly. "So… What are the side effects?"

"What was that." Mycroft asked confused. Though he heard him perfectly, he just couldn't believe the reaction. "You're just going to say yes?" Sherlock nodded simply, waiting for Mycroft to answer. "Well… if the pill works as planned, you should feel pretty extreme cramps for about a day. They'll get less noticeable then. After that it's pretty much the normal symptoms times two. Oh yeah, by the way there were two pills in there. One was obviously the fertility pill and the other was an aphrodisiac."

"An Aphrodisiac? Is that why you believe that the pill will work? Because you think that when I return to Baker Street I'll clime up the stairs and force John to…" Sherlock looked down avoiding eye contact with his brother and sighed. "You are a sick man. But, I'm pretty sure you know this already."

Mycroft was silent momentarily but, then rolled his eyes and sat up straight in his chair. "Well, I suggest you be going now. I don't want you to get anything on my carpet. The Aphrodisiac is very fast acting." With that Sherlock stood and left.

He couldn't deny it. Mycroft was right about one thing. The aphrodisiac was VERY strong. It made the detective extremely uncomfortable just walking. Even though he was close enough he decided to hail a cab, it would be quicker. As he rode in the cab all he could think about were the things he wanted John to do to him. 'Don't think that way, Sherlock. You know he's dating someone at the moment, and even though they will probably break up soon, I should respect his wishes.' Sherlock thought to himself.

As soon as he got home he ran up the stairs to get to John. As he was about to open the door he stopped. "I can not believe I'm about to do this." Sherlock said barley above a whisper, and walked in.

He saw John typing on his computer and he walked up to him. "John, can you do something for me?" The detective said nervously. He never had to talk John into having sex with him, so this was really unknown territory to him.

"It depends on what it is."

Sherlock sighed. "In all honesty, Mycroft put an Aphrodisiac in my tea and I want to get it out of my system…"

**I'M SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER SUCKS SO MUCH!**


	4. Variables

2 weeks… It has been a full 2 weeks of puking every day and barley eating but, John didn't even notice. Sherlock was just laying on the couch in their flat, bored out of his mind. Well of course he was bored, He could barely move without feeling nauseous or feeling like he was about to pass out. The detective had tried standing earlier but that failed badly. He looked up to see John walking out of the bathroom with his hair wet and a blue bath robe on. When he saw how pale and sickly Sherlock was he walked over to him. "Sherlock? What happened? You haven't eaten have you?"

The detective rolled his eyes, he then raised his hand up. "I think the trembling in my hand can answer that question." he exhaled heavily and set his hand back down. "Aren't you supposed to be at the surgery?"

"Well yes but, now I'm worried about you."

Sherlock let out a small breathy laugh but, it went away as fast as it came. "How is Maria, or whatever her name is."

"Her name is Mary. I'm going on a date with her tonight. Pardon me for changing the topic back to your eating habits but, when was the last time you ate?"

"I had some crisps yesterday." Sherlock sighed. "but other than that I didn't have anything."

"Is it because of the case?"

"No. Well, more about an experiment than about a case…" The detective looked up to John to see if he was understanding where he was going with this but, the blank stare on his blogger's face obviously told the opposite.

"Well, I have to get dressed for work now, Already late." John said and walked into his room to finish changing.

A few moments later Sherlock was overcome by nausea. He ran over to the kitchen on shaky legs and hunched himself over the sink. He didn't exactly throw up, it was more dry heaving but, it got John out of his room. "My God!" John said running towards Sherlock. "What happened?"

Holmes couldn't get any words out so he responded with a small whimper. "I'm taking you to the hospital." John said helping the detective stand up not taking 'no' for an answer.

Sherlock didn't like the nurse he got stuck with, especially when she learned what was wrong with him. She already knew about the pill that Mycroft had given him and kept on rambling on and on about it. She was given Sherlock a headache.

When Sherlock finally could leave the hospital John wouldn't stop asking questions. "What was wrong" he asked. Sherlock just shrugged and said "nothing" One of the things that nurse was talking about was how was he planning on telling John and honestly, Sherlock completely forgot that he had to tell him.

When they arrived at the flat, Sherlock got a text from his brother that read _'I need to speak to you now. Alone preferably-MH' _He had been expecting a text like that from him for quite some time now.

About an hour after he had gotten the text Mycroft arrived. "Where's John?" He asked the as soon as he walked through the door. Sherlock looked up fro where he was sitting, plucking strings on his violin. "You could have said 'Hello' first." The elder Holmes sat down across from him and was about to say something until Sherlock cut him off. "I know you took the pill as well. Tell Lestrade I congratulate you two."

Mycroft sat there silently for a few moments then began. "You do realize this is just an experiment that Baskerville pursue. The project was originally made in the 90's but sat dormant when they couldn't get any humans to be test subjects. Quite convenient a time for them to resurrect this project if you ask me.

Sherlock had stopped paying the violin but still wouldn't look directly at his brother. "Why would you think that?"

His brother smirked. "Simple. You've wanted to be a father your whole life considering ours was absent for most of your childhood." Mycroft's face darkened "I promise you that you were born late enough to miss the worst of his 'actions' if you will. Basically, you want to be nothing like him. And you want to prove it."

The detective's thoughts were distant. He hated when Mycroft was right, especially about things like this. "What about you? And the other person you sent the third pill to?"

"I was willing to do it for you. I for one am not planning on keeping it after the birth. I'll most likely put it up for adoption. And the third person you speak of was willing to do this as long as he remained anonymous."

"Why three people?"

"variables."

"Of course." Sherlock huffed. "Since this is a science experiment, what are you planning to do with the children after there born? Keep them at Baskerville?" He said sarcastically but that smug grin was wiped off of his face when he saw Mycroft nod his head slowly. That simple gesture stunned him into silence. Was he serious? He couldn't be. It was an army base for crying out loud. "So…" Sherlock started. "No keeping?"

Mycroft felt horrible for his baby brother. He knew it would be hard to tell the truth but, not this hard. "Sorry, no keeping…" He looked Sherlock in the eyes. Even though Sherlock wasn't showing that much emotion on the outside, you could tell how devastated he was if you looked at his eyes. "But, I might be able to persuade them into making you the exception."

Sherlock's face lightened up. "You're willing to do that?" Before Mycroft could respond the door to the flat opened.

They both looked over to see John entering. Mycroft stood up and straightened his jacket. "Well Sherlock, I'll leave you to do the explanation." He said as he left.

"Explanation of what?" John asked after the door closed behind Mycroft.

"Well…" Sherlock began trying to pick out the right words. "Remember the failed experiment I did about a month ago?" He saw the realization appear on John's face. "I fully understand if you're angry about me not telling you, again. And I understand if you want to move out because of this." Sherlock went on ranting not noticing John walking towards him and kneeling in front of him. Sherlock would have kept going if John hadn't pulled his head down towards him to kiss him deeply.

When they parted Sherlock's eyes were wide as he said "You're not angry?"

John cracked a smile. "Of course not. I'm happy for you. For us, really. I saw how devastated you were when you lost the last one. But promise me, no explosive experiments or dangerous cases for the next nine months."

Sherlock smiled back. "I'll try."

**OH MY GOD! I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I LEFT THE STORY FOR A GOOD 2 MONTHS! I BLAME PLOT BUNNIES! SO I'M BACK TO WRITING THIS NOW AND NOTHING CAN STOP ME! (besides, you guys are really lucky, I have stories that have been on hiatus for 6 months so 2 isn't that bad)**


End file.
